Suspicion
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Kiki comienza una relación con Shiryu, pero ¿qué son esas sospechas? (One shot/shounen-ai)


**N/A:** Songfic basado en la canción homónima. Dedicado a Gadya.

Permanecía sentado delante de la mesa, observando con cristalinos ojos las páginas llenas de números cuyo significado le era desconocido ya de tanto que había sobrescrito. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el lápiz, mismo que lucía ya varias marcas hechas con los dientes del adolescente que miraba con aflicción las cifras, murmurando en voz baja las numerosas fórmulas, tratando de encontrar una relación lógica entre los problemas irresueltos ahí frente a él, y las explicaciones que se tornaban vagas en su memoria durante las lecciones de Matemáticas que había tomado durante una semana con su maestro.

Comenzaba a inclinarse hacia atrás, provocando que la silla se meciera. Sus ojos llegaban hacia el techo, observando con inusitado interés las marcas del mismo, como si pudiese hallar en aquél la respuesta a alguno de los problemas. Su mirada se comenzaba a enturbiar, su ser completamente acongojado, frustrado al sentirse completamente inútil con ese lápiz en su mano, incapaz de resolver un problema de matemáticas. ¿No se supondría que un discípulo de un caballero dorado se dedicase a otros menesteres?

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, humedecidos debido al constante ir y venir de las fojas papilas sobre la delicada piel labial. Botaba la pieza de madera y grafito sobre la mesa, llevando ambas manos hasta sus sienes, revolviendo con cierta frustración la melena cobriza de largos filamentos, mismos que había permitido crecer al desear verse mayor, inconsciente de la apariencia andrógina que conseguía con ese aspecto. Lo delicado de sus rasgos, así como la palidez de su piel, poco ayudaban a esclarecer la verdadera naturaleza de su persona. Todo un enigma de inocente sensualidad, y es que al estar tan alejado de gente de su edad, el mozalbete era incapaz de ser conocedor del efecto que su apariencia pudiese tener. Pero esa mañana quizás lo descubriera.

Una mirada esmeralda sobre sí le confirmaba que no podía abandonar su tarea aún. Miraba a Mu con esa mirada de cachorro abandonado que tan bien sabía funcionaba para convencer al mayor, éste cerró sus orbes tratando de evitar el chantaje emocional venidero, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a dispensar a Kiki.

—Sabes que como mi discípulo debes de ser algo más que un hombre fuerte, debes de ser una persona con un aprendizaje integral Kiki y eso incluye las matemáticas, además, si llegas a tener la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal algún día, las necesitarás.

Un bufido abandonó los labios del adolescente, mientras apoyaba con cansancio su cabeza sobre el cuaderno, cerrando sus orbes momentáneamente, como invocando a un sueño que en realidad no deseaba del todo.

Al oír ruidos del exterior, sus ojos se abrieron de más, dejando que su ser entero sintiera aquel cosmos que reconocía pese al largo tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que le tuviese cerca, nada en el mundo podía hacer que le olvidase, había sido la primera persona aparte de su maestro con la cual había establecido contacto. Y ahora se encontraba tan eufórico como la primera vez que le había percibido cerca.

Salió corriendo, y para su sorpresa, en esa ocasión pudo rodear con sus brazos la figura del recién llegado, por su parte, éste le miraba un tanto sorprendido, puesto que la distancia no había sido justa, al impedirle recordar que el tiempo pasa, y que los niños, crecen. Sus ojos azules le sonreían abiertamente, mientras sus brazos pasaban por su espalda para estrechar el contacto, y por alguna razón desconocida, al sentirse rodeado por aquellos poderosos brazos, el rostro del más joven de los lemurianos se encendió, más esto pasó desapercibido al recién llegado de China, puesto que el pelirrojo había ocultado su bochorno al enterrar el cuello en el hombro de éste.

Por la puerta por la que hubiese salido disparado Kiki, salía un sorprendido Mu, quien le recibía con una discreta sonrisa en sus delgados labios, para después menear su cabeza con desaprobación.

—Kiki, deja descansar a Shiryu, probablemente esté muy cansado debido a largo viaje, así que anda ya, bájate de ahí.

Este último comentario se debía a que inconscientemente, quizás, Kiki había cerrado sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, una sensación extraña para ambos, que ninguno de los dos había exteriorizado, pero ante la indicación del mayor, el pelirrojo había soltado casi inmediatamente al moreno. Y es que no era lo mismo que un niño de menos de 10 años se abrazara a él, que un ya bastante bien formado joven en plena adolescencia.

Una vez dentro de los aposentos privados de Aires, Mu ofreció amablemente una taza de té a Shiryu. Mientras tanto, el joven lemuriano no cesaba el movimiento alrededor de éste último, cuestionándole acerca de su vida en los últimos meses, mismos en los que toda comunicación con él había cesado. Por su parte el pelilila esperaba en silencio a que finalizara el asalto del menor, consciente de lo eufórico que éste se había puesto tras su gran desencanto con las matemáticas.

—Kiki, deja respirar a Shiryu, mejor sigue con tus tareas, que no creas que se me olvida que las has dejado inconclusas.

Ante tal llamado de atención, el aludido dio un respingó, arrugando de modo encantador su nariz de refinadas dimensiones, a la par que fruncía le ceño. Se apartó nuevamente del divertido Shiryu, quien apreciaba en silencio los cambios sufridos por el menor. Sin duda había adquirido los rasgos delicados de los otros dos únicos lemurianos que conocía. El aspecto graciosamente infantil había sido remplazado por cierta gracilidad inherente que no dejaba de causarle curiosidad. Pero dejando de lado sus contemplaciones, le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida al dueño del templo, para luego dirigirse al chico de orbes violetas.

—No te preocupes Kiki, si puedo, prometo ayudarte con tus tareas.

Ante la declaración, la mirada del otro brilló con agradecimiento.

— ¡Oh Shiryu no te arrepentirás, muchas gracias, porque Mu es un desalmado que no quiere entender que las matemáticas y yo no nos llevamos!

Ante el dramatismo de las frases, uno comenzó a reír, y el otro, el pelilila, simplemente meneaba su cabeza negando.

—Eso no servirá de nada Kiki, de todos modos debes de hacer tus tareas… anda ve…

Tras ser reprendido, el menor partía, quedando secretamente cerca, tratando de continuar escuchando la plática, porque, al igual que a Mu, le intrigaba la razón de la visita del dragón. No era molesto tenerle cerca, pero no era común, mucho menos contando con que en China estaba Sunrei, y Kiki estaba seguro de que, de no ser por alguna misión, el otro no la abandonaría.

—Y dime Shiryu, ¿qué te trae por aquí, acaso Dohko te ha llamado?

Ante el cuestionamiento de Aries, el moreno bajó la mirada, negando con su cabeza, para después elevar sus tristes celestes, evitando en cierta medida encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de Mu.

—Lo que ocurre es que vine a quedarme un tiempo en el templo de Libra porque ya no podía seguir en China, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

La mirada sorprendida de Mu no pasó desapercibida al dragón, pero permanecía en silencio, dejando que las palabras se filtraran en el joven que escuchaba a hurtadillas, quien tuvo que llevar su diestra a su boca para evitar exclamar algo.

—Pero, ¿y qué hay de la chica con la que vivías en los Cinco picos? Creí que ustedes…

Mu dejó las palabras en el aire, sin atreverse a finalizar la frase, Shiryu alzó su vista, para permitir emanar de sus labios un lastimoso suspiro.

—Eso ya no podrá ser Mu. Ella y yo tuvimos una conversación, me preguntó si la dejaría de nuevo, y cuando le contesté que de ser necesario, lo tendría que hacer… simplemente no podíamos seguir con esto, no era correcto, ni le traería bien a ninguno de los dos.

El otro asintió condolido del sufrimiento que podía ver en el pelinegro. En un gesto de comprensión colocó su mano sobre el brazo del menor, dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de serenidad.

—Sé que hiciste lo mejor Shiryu, y sabes bien que si algo puedo hacer, no debes dudar en hacérmelo saber.

Desde su posición, el aludido le observaba con agradecimiento teñido de cierta melancolía, sus ojos azules se habían vuelto de mirar cristalino conforme pasaban los segundos, hasta que antes de permitir que las lágrimas fluyesen, bajó su rostro nuevamente, para elevarlo por segunda ocasión, ya con un rostro resignado, adornando sus labios con una delicada y melancólica sonrisa.

—Lo agradezco Mu, quizás ya no haya nadie después de ella, es lo más normal pensar que no podemos llevar una vida normal, pero ella… aún duele.

Tras aquel comentario, el menor se puso de pie, prodigando un último abrazo al primer guardián, tras lo cual se despidió con un movimiento de su mano. Tomó su mochila, misma que contenía todas sus pertenencias, las cuales no eran numerosas, algo que se calculaba por las dimensiones de la misma, que en esos momentos desaparecía con su dueño por la puerta que llevaba a Tauro.

Kiki había escapado hasta su cuarto, tirándose sobre su cama, observando la ventana que daba al desolado paraje del Santuario. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, repitiendo en silencio las palabras del dragón, se lamentaba la situación del otro, deseaba ayudarle, pero no sabía cómo. Aunque no por ello desistiría, su naturaleza entusiasta le llevaba a querer hacer lo posible, aunque ignorara qué podría ser eso.

Se levantó con trabajo, pero prefiriendo evitar el balde de agua fría que seguramente emplearía Mu si seguía durmiendo, logró meterse en la ducha, durante la cual no pudo evitar recordar a cierto moreno de ojos azules, aquel pensamiento le hizo amonestarse mentalmente. No era normal pensar así en Shiryu, ni mucho menos correcto o conveniente. Por lo que se apresuró a terminar el baño, saliendo a desayunar para encontrarse con la presencia del chino en su templo, sentado junto a Mu, tomando té de nueva cuenta.

Le observó con interés, aunque no menos culpa mal disimulada. El mayor de los lemurianos notaba algo raro en el otro, pero se lo atribuía a los cambios comunes de la adolescencia, por su parte, el invitado parecía no percatarse de absolutamente nada, estaba más bien interesado en disimular su apagado ánimo.

El desayuno había transcurrido en tortuosa lentitud, hasta que finalmente el remate había dejado en estado casi de shock a Kiki. Shiryu había recordado demasiado bien su promesa de ayudarle con sus deberes, y Mu, se veía obligado a pasar el día con Shion, deberes como futuro patriarca en realidad. Una parte de él deseaba gritar contenta, y otra, deseaba salir huyendo de ahí, pero eso era imposible, no quería asustar a ninguno de los otros dos presentes. Por lo que se armó de lo que pudo para finalmente emitir una débil sonrisa.

Mu partió, dándole mil indicaciones sobre lo que no se le debía olvidar hacer, mientras que el otro permanecía inmóvil, apenado a más no poder debido a la sonrisa algo socarrona de Shiryu, quien escuchaba atento todas las indicaciones que daba Mu a su discípulo. Una vez que Mu había partido, ambos se fueron al cuarto de Kiki, éste hubiese preferido la mesa del comedor, pero antes de que supiera algo, el chino ya caminaba en dirección del cuarto. Por lo que sin decir más siguió al dragón hasta la recámara.

Comenzaban a realizar la tarea de matemáticas, pero si las matemáticas se le complicaban al pelirrojo, al observar a Shiryu, en definitiva se le complicaba todo aún más.

—Shiryu, prometo intentarlo más tarde pero… ¿podemos descansar? Juro que todo se mezcla en mi cabeza horriblemente.

Ante el rostro compungido del menor, el dragón sonrió, llevando su diestra hasta la cabellera de fuego, despeinándole mientras le hacía cosquillas. Ante el ataque, las tensiones del menor fueron liberadas en sonoras risas, decidiendo responder del mismo modo. Así, sin darse cuenta muy bien del cómo, había terminado enredado uno con el otro, sus extremidades revueltas, manoteando de aquí por allá, tirados sobre la cama del menor, éste desde luego sobre el mayor, recargándose en su pecho, buscando pegarse a él lo suficiente como para evitar que pudiese hacerle más cosquillas. En búsqueda de una tregua, Shiryu trataba de elevar su rostro, hasta que éste cedió, quedando ambos mirándose de frente.

Era inevitable que no se percatase del sonrojo que le daba un toque casi infantil al rostro del lemuriano, de lo delicado de sus facciones, así como lo brillante y límpido de la mirada violeta. El mayor se molestó por la repentina incomodidad que reinaba entre ambos, sin notar la suavidad con la que Kiki buscaba acercársele, o la ilusión en la mirada adolescente. Antes de que pudiese percatarse de todo ello, los labios de melocotón del menor ya estaban rozando los suyos, el delicado peso del menor apenas le molestaba de tan ligero que era. Ni siquiera hizo un intento por separarle cuando sintió los delgados brazos acomodarse sobre sus hombros.

¿Y cómo hacerlo? Si por extraño que pareciese, ese joven sobre de él, le robaba su primer beso. Si bien siempre había amado a Sunrei, nunca se había venturado a más de un beso en la mejilla, un agarre de sus manos. Aquella había sido una relación de lo más casta, y ahora el discípulo de Mu bebía de sus labios con avidez, abriéndose paso por sus reticentes labios. Sus ojos se abrieron sobremanera, al percatarse de hacia dónde le podría llevar ese simple beso, consciente de lo extraño de la situación, tomó con la mayor suavidad posible a Kiki, apartándole.

—Kiki—, comenzó con voz entrecortada, percatándose de la mirada huidiza del otro, mas sin dejarle ir, como tanto parecía desear el chico, — yo, no sé qué pasó, y te pediría una disculpa, pero creo que el que inició esto fuiste tú. No quiero confundirte Kiki, yo…

—Sé lo de Sunrei, Shiryu —, interrumpió el menor, para después llevarse la diestra a cubrir sus labios, —lo siento Shiryu, no era mi intención, pero no pude evitar oírlo…—, sus mejillas lucían, de ser posible, aún más arreboladas debido a la confesión que realizaba. Bajó su mirada aún más, deseando no sentir ese calor que le carcomía por dentro mientras proseguía, —tú siempre has sido especial para mí, y pues… antes era un niño, pero ya no Shiryu, he crecido y si tú quieres…

Ahora era el moreno el que le acallaba, colocando su índice con suavidad sobre los labios del pelirrojo. Le miró sonriendo dulcemente, negando con un movimiento de su cabeza. Se sentó sin dejar de perforar con su mirada azul al pequeño de cabellos de fuego.

—Kiki, por favor, no sabes lo que dices, yo… no estoy listo, no aún…pero quizás, después Kiki… tú también eres especial para mí… cómo olvidar al pequeño que me recibió en Jamir.

El menor asintió, sabiendo que sus argumentos no serían escuchados por el otro, y no deseaba complicarle más la vida al chino, como sentía que ya lo había hecho. Así, sin ningún otro intercambio de palabras, Shiryu se puso de pie para dirigirse a Libra de nuevo, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por creer haber desilusionado al discípulo de Mu.

Éste último al regresar al primer templo, encontró bastante decaído a su discípulo, pero no deseaba importunarle, si deseaba contarle, lo haría sin duda. Así pasaron los días, y aunque ese aire meditabundo no abandonaba a Kiki, Mu no insistió, sabía que eso tenía que ver con el hecho de no haber visto a Shiryu en esos días, pero no podía imaginar que había sucedido.

Un día, sin más, apareció el ojiazul con una de las sonrisas más amplias que le había visto Aries desde su llegada.

—Mu ¿puedo robarme a tu discípulo esta tarde?

Ante la pregunta del dragón, el primer guardián simplemente asintió, sonriendo divertido al imaginarse a Kiki, quien había lucido tan apagado en esos días, y no se equivocaba, una sonrisa había atravesado los labios del menor cuando había escuchado la noticia. Sus mejillas adquirieron color, y pese a que trataba de disimularlo, comentando lo molesto que era el calor de Grecia, Mu sonreía de lado, comenzando a entender algo al leer entre líneas.

Shiryu había decidido que salieran por la ciudad, caminaban brazo con brazo por las calles, se detenían en cada aparador que llamara la atención del pelirrojo, mientras que el dragón en silencio examinaba al menor de los lemurianos, percatándose de que incluso la cabellera larga de éste le hablaba del tiempo que había pasado, y aun así, no estaba convencido de la declaración tan eufórica del menor a su persona.

Se acercaron a una nevería, comprando dos helados tal y como Kiki había deseado. El mayor se sentía extrañado al ir caminando así con el menor, cuyo brazo se había zafado del inicial agarre, cambiándolo por su mano que tomaba con seguridad la del mayor. De repente, el pelirrojo colocó juguetonamente una gota de helado en la nariz del pelinegro. Le dirigió una sonrisa pícara, misma que le respondía con serenidad Shiryu, que estaba dispuesto a limpiarla con su servilleta, cuando el menor se aproximó, colocando sus tibios labios sobre su nariz, deslizando sus papilas por la misma hasta eliminar todo rastro de helado.

El dragón suspiró, sus mejillas adquirían color debido a aquel contacto y de repente se sentía intimidado por un niño, era algo imposible. Pero no por ello iba a permitirse que Kiki gozara de apenarle, por lo que prosiguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a un parque, sentándose en una banca un tanto apartada del barullo de los niños que ahí jugaban.

—¿En serio estás dispuesto a intentarlo? Yo, no sé si aún la amo…

—Yo lo sé, y sólo te pido una oportunidad Shiryu, permíteme demostrarte que ya no soy un niño, y que me interesas…

Sentía como se aproximaba nuevamente, y cerrando sus orbes, permitía que el taheño se apoderara de sus labios nuevamente, poco le importaba las miradas indiscretas de los transeúntes, simplemente deseaba dejarse envolver por la calidez de aquel beso; por lo delicado del abrazo con el cual rodeaba la, a su parecer, frágil figura del menor.

Ambos habían acordado intentarlo, no estaba muy claro para ninguno de los dos si eso sería una relación seria, pero algo era algo, o al menos así lo veía el aspirante a Aries. Pequeñas salidas, y la oportunidad de robarle más de un beso al otro, eran más que suficiente para él, o al menos eso había sido en un principio, pero los corazones enamorados siempre buscan más.

_Every time you kiss me I'm still not certain that you love me, __  
__Every time you hold me I'm still not certain that you care _  
_Though you keep on saying you really, really, really love me _  
_Do you speak the same words to someone else when I'm not there._

Primero había sido una molesta aunque pequeña punzada, veía con atención todo lo que llegaba a capturar la atención de Shiryu, por poco tiempo que fuese. Incluso había comenzado a idear citas de romanticismo casi enfermo para su gusto, pero a veces se encontraba con que estaba molesto sin razón aparente, hasta que veía nuevamente el radiante rostro de Shiryu por la tarde, que le regresaba todo su buen humor.

Una tarde, ambos vieron pasar una chica, cuyo parecido con Sunrei era bastante, y lo que más había dolido al taheño había sido advertir que al otro le había afectado sobremanera, andaba distraído, pero trataba de centrarse en el pequeño a su lado. Por su parte, Kiki deseaba reclamar, mas no se sentía con derecho a hacerlo, además el libra siempre había sido amable con él. Nunca le había prometido nada, ni siquiera eran novios, o no formalmente. ¿Cómo podía pues ponerse así sin derecho alguno? Además, le dolía ver el sufrimiento del mayor.

_Suspicion torments my heart, __  
__Suspicion keeps us apart, _  
_Suspicion why torture me_.

Después de ese día, la duda no lo dejaba en paz, pensaba en que quizás Shiryu solamente salía con él por compasión, o que quizás mientras lo besaba, era ella en quien pensaba. ¿Qué sentimiento lo mantenía con él? Toda esa clase de pensamientos comenzaban a anidarse en su mente, quitándole el sueño y el apetito, pero ocultaba lo mejor que podía sus inseguridades, tanto en sus salidas con el dragón como de su maestro.

En una ocasión, había quedado de salir con Shiryu, realmente llevaba todo el día de malas, y había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mandar al Diablo sus lecciones con Mu. Se había bañado a velocidad asombrosa, temeroso de que se le hiciera tarde para salir con el amor de su vida, cuando vio penetrar a su maestro a su habitación.

_Every time you call me and tell me we should meet tomorrow __  
__I can't help but think that you're meeting someone else tonight, _  
_Why should our romance just keep on causing me such sorrow? _  
_Why am I so doubtful whenever you're out of sight_?

—Kiki, vino Shiryu, como estabas bañándote me pidió que te avisara que hoy no puede salir contigo, y te pide disculpas. Si mal no recuerdo hoy llegaba uno de los chicos de bronce, aunque no estoy seguro.

La sonrisa que había dibujada en sus labios al imaginarse su noche con el mayor se borró inmediatamente. Pero trataba de permanecer tranquilo.

—Está bien maestro, gracias. Supongo que me llamará para explicarme después.

Adivinando los deseos del menor por estar solo, Mu lo dejó, pensando en lo extraño que se había vuelto el carácter de éste en las últimas semanas. Sin duda el amor era caprichoso.

Una vez a solas, el pelirrojo se entregó a su frustración, golpeando con sus puños crispados la cama hasta cansarse, mientras lágrimas de rabia rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas, mezclándose con el agua de su cabello aún húmedo por el baño. Se cuestionaba en voz alta acerca de él, de su relación, no comprendía porque se sentía tan inseguro, tan desvalido…

Cuando él estaba cerca, no guardaba dudas, pero si no lo veía, a solas, en el templo de Aires, no podía evitar sentirse inseguro, sentirse incapaz de conquistar el corazón del otro. Respiraba dificultosamente, tratando de desterrar de su mente imágenes del dragón y de Sunrei, juntos en China…

_Suspicion torments my heart, __  
__Suspicion keeps us apart, _  
_Suspicion why torture me. _  
  
Al día siguiente se encontró con una nota del pelinegro, le pedía disculpas nuevamente y que se vieran esa noche. Tomó ilusionado la pieza de papel, doblándola hasta poder guardarla en su bolsillo. Seguía molesto, pero estaba consciente de que no era culpa de Shiryu, era él y sus inseguridades. Por ello no hizo nada, hasta que llegada la noche, se arregló como era su costumbre, esperando al dragón en la puerta de Aries.

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, el mayor notó algo extraño en el chico de melena cobriza, le abrazo tratando de hacerle notar que ahí estaba para él, siendo sutilmente rechazado por el menor, que miraba con incomodidad en distintas direcciones, como buscando algo. Finalmente, el pelinegro le detuvo con el brazo, tratando de acercarse aún más, buscando con sus labios los de su joven amor, siendo recibido, para su total sorpresa, con una sed y aprehensión tan apasionada que por un momento temió que se le fuese a salir de las manos el beso. Al dar por terminado el mismo, tomó el mentón del taheño, mirándole con sus ojos azules, tratando de encontrar la razón a esa actitud tan extraña.

—Dime que te ocurre, te noto extraño, es más diría que no es de hoy, ni siquiera de esta semana, pero no me dices nada Kiki, ¿cómo se supone que lo "intentamos" si me ocultas cosas?

La mirada angustiosa del aludido no le tranquilizaba, mucho menos cuando sintió las manos de éste tratando de soltarse, suplicantes.

—Dime, ¿aún la amas? Sé que te prometí no presionarte, que solamente te pedí una oportunidad, pero Shiryu no quiero sentirme como si nada de lo que hago va a resultar. Ni siquiera sé que sientes por mí. Porque, aunque te parezca precipitado, yo te amo, y cuando no estás, o cuando imagino que me dejas por alguien más…. Mi mundo se derrumba Shiryu, tanto que, incluso tengo miedo.

Ante semejante confesión, el mayor simplemente le miró entre emocionado y culpable, incapaz de saber que contestarle, ciertamente había un sentimiento especial entre ellos, pero no se aventuraba a llamarle amor, era demasiado pronto para él, y no deseaba lastimar a Kiki. Quizás, después de todo había sido un error pedirle una oportunidad al discípulo de Aries cuando no estaba seguro si él mismo se la estaba dando. No quería a nadie más, y si le hubiesen preguntado si amaba a alguien hubiese contestado afirmativamente, con ese chico de hermosa mirada amatista y cabellera cobriza, pero tantas dudas y las respuestas por las que clamaba Kiki, no estaba seguro de poder contestar airoso.

Colocó su brazo alrededor del menor, con aire protector. Mientras emprendían el camino de regreso al santuario, éste se sentía culpable por haber echado a perder la velada, pero lo había necesitado, de no haber externado su sentir, hubiese explotado. El camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta que hubieron llegado a Aries. En la puerta, Shiryu le detuvo cuando estaba por atravesar la puerta.

—Kiki, te pido que me esperes un poco, yo…no puedo contestar todo lo que me pides, pero cuando pueda hacerlo, entonces, regresaré a ti. Sólo te pido que dejes de lado tus miedos, son infundados. Es normal que sientas miedo, porque sientes con una intensidad que me asombra y que a veces me atemoriza. Pero sólo un poco más, y seremos lo que tanto deseas. Te lo prometo.

—Yo, prometo deshacerme de mis estúpidos temores Shiryu, prometo que esperaré, pero por favor, nunca olvides cuánto te adoro. Y que eres mi primer, único y verdadero amor ¿entiendes?

Y con un último beso se despedían añorantes, decididos a darse el espacio necesario para evitar que su relación se asfixiara, apenas era un pequeño capullo, sólo un tiempo, para poder prepararse para amar…

_Darling, if you love me, I beg you wait a little longer, __  
__Wait until I drive all these foolish fears out of my mind, _  
_How I hope and pray that our love will keep on growing stronger, _  
_Maybe I'm suspicious 'cause true love is so hard to find. _

FIN


End file.
